The Future Seer and the Princess
by Lynne102
Summary: [full sum inside] A special boy can see into the future. The Princess of the land is drawn to him. But conflict arises when the King forbids her to see him. Love will bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Seer and the Princess**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Here's another story by me! This idea kind of just popped into my head. It is sort of weird but at least it's interesting! (Hopefully!) Well I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: A special boy can see into the future. The Princess of the land is drawn to him. But conflict arises when the King forbids her to see him. But with the help of the Queen and almost everyone around them, love will bloom.

Chapter 1: Annual Ball

The annual ball was today and everyone was hurrying to get themselves beautiful for the celebration. Except one Princess, who sat on a velvet covered seat. She sighed softly. For no one at all was telling her more information about this Special Boy.

"Princess, Please! We are trying to get these decorations up." The maiden, Meiling, said with a big huff. "I know, but Meiling! I want to know more! He seems so… interesting! I beg of you! Please tell me!" Sakura, the Princess, begged to the teenage maiden.

Meiling sighed and looked both ways before she grabbed Sakura's hand and they both disappeared behind a corner.

"Alright," Meiling whispered. "The Special Boy is a boy who can see into the future, as people say, and he his about nineteen years old. He is so much older than you, Sakura. And his name is…"

---------------

"Li Syaoran!" A woman yelled as she limped over to the door. "Where is that boy of mine?" The woman, named Li Yelen, muttered to herself, for she needed help with her husband. Her husband, Li, was mute. He could still hear and see, but after something horrible happened, he became mute. He talks by writing.

Yelen huffed as she limped outside. If you're wondering why she is limping, well she broke her leg and it never healed right, so she sometimes has to walk with a stick her husband made for her.

"Syaoran! Oh!" Yelen stopped when she saw Syaoran wide eyed and he was clutching his head. He was as white as paper.

He was having another one of his visions.

Hiragiizawa Eriol, his best friend, bit his lip, not sure what to do. For they were not allowed to snap him out of his vision. If they did, or if they could, Syaoran would fall ill for two weeks.

Yelen let a shaky laugh escape. "Syaoran…" She mumbled to herself. For her son, Syaoran, was born with a special gift. He could see into the future. But he had to suffer with all the teasing, sideways looks, and everyone being told to ignore him.

Yelen stepped forward, and as she did so, Syaoran sucked in a big gulp of air and fell to his knees. People looked over at him and mothers pushed their children inside their houses.

Yelen ran forward and bent down. "Are you alright?" She asked gently as she rubbed his back. He looked at her and tears formed.

"Was it bad?" She asked with pity. Syaoran nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He said rapidly, "Sir Jeremy will be killed in broad daylight… for believing in me." Syaoran choked and bent his head, so no one was able to see his tears fall.

"Shh." Yelen soothed. She looked up to Eriol, who was sad stricken. "Come on, let's go inside. I have warm soup for you two." Yelen said as she and Eriol helped Syaoran stand up. They brought him inside of the cozy house.

Li, the father, looked up with sad eyes, and shook his head with sadness. Yelen and Eriol placed Syaoran on a chair. Syaoran looked up at them and sighed. "Sir Jeremy needs to know." Syaoran said as he looked pain for just a moment before he became expressionless.

Yelen nodded solemnly. She turned to her husband and said slowly, "Syaoran had another vision again. Sir Jeremy will be killed because he believes in our child!" Yelen's voice broke as she fell into a state of sadness. Tears fell from her eyes. Li stood up and hugged his wife.

Eriol took hold of Syaoran shoulder. "You know today is the annual ball at the castle. So try to control your… thing, ok?" Syaoran nodded and closed his eyes.

---------------

Sakura swayed to her own tune. For the maids asked very kindly if she could stay in her room until they were finished.

Sakura did a twirl and gasped. The Queen, Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, smiled at Sakura. "Sakura, you must angle yourself a little to the right. You are very graceful and you were meant to be a dancer, but you must not act even a little stiff. Show your true self." Nadeshiko said gently as she stepped inside the room.

Sakura nodded and hugged her mother. "Mom… is the… special boy going to be there?" Asked Sakura as she twirled her hair innocently. Her mother let out a gentle laugh. Almost everyone knew her fondness to the special boy. Almost everyone. The only person who did not know was the King Fujitaka, her own father.

"Be patient." Nadeshiko said as she picked up the silver brush and began to brush her daughter's long auburn colored hair. "Just be yourself. Then I'm sure he will like you instantly."

Sakura turned around and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom." Whispered Sakura. Nadeshiko took a step back to look at her now fifteen year old child. For today was her birthday. That is what the annual ball is about.

---------------

Syaoran looked pleasant with his black tux. As did Eriol with a midnight blue tux. Yelen dressed in red, kissed her husband on the cheek, he was staying behind, and the trio left to the palace.

"Hey Syaoran, I heard the Princess has become curious about your ability." Eriol said with a grin. Syaoran glanced at Eriol. "What?"

Eriol huffed. "I said I heard the Princess has become curious about your ability." Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Really? The Princess?" He said as he grinned. "Yup. The Princess." Eriol said with a grin as well. Then they both began to laugh, for they did not believe the rumors. Why would the Princess be interested in him, out of all the people?

"Boys!" Yelen hissed. She sighed as she mumbled to herself, "Boys. They never learn." Syaoran and Eriol heard this and began to laugh even harder. People were giving them sideways glances and the mothers were pulling their children close to them.

Yelen sighed again, but this time a sad sigh, and told the boys to hurry up. Syaoran and Eriol finally stopped laughing and continued on their way.

---------------

Sakura smiled at everyone who came in. People already began to line up to dance with Sakura. But Sakura declined them all. A Prince, Prince Ryo, for some reason did not seem to get the concept of 'no'.

He came up to Sakura and asked for the twentieth time since the ball started if she will dance with him.

Sakura shook her head no. "I'm sorry, Prince Ryo, but I don't _feel_ like dancing with you. But thanks for asking." Sakura said with a fake smile. Ryo grumbled and walked off.

Finally people got the message that she did not want to dance with them.

Sakura looked around the room but did not see anybody she did not know. "This is harder than I thought." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

The door's opened, but Sakura failed to hear it for her father came to talk to her.

Yelen, Syaoran, and Eriol stepped into the room. Yelen immediately made her way to the refreshment table. The boys followed behind.

Eriol looked around and nudged Syaoran. "Look, it's the Princess. She seems occupied." Eriol whispered. Syaoran turned to look at where Eriol was looking. All he saw was a blurry figure talking to another blurry figure.

"How do you know it's the Princess?" Asked Syaoran. Eriol shrugged. "Well she is sitting down and she doesn't look so tall." Syaoran looked at Eriol like he was crazy. Eriol shrugged again and grabbed a drink.

Sakura sighed as her father told her to be careful about… the Future Seer.

"Now make sure you don't go near him. Don't even make eye contact. Don't speak to him at all. Those are my rules. Just make sure you listen to my rules. Then you'll be safe." Fujitaka placed a kiss on Sakura's head. "Alright daddy." Sakura said with a small smile. "That a girl." He patted her head and walked off to some person.

"Boy he knows how to drain the fun out of everything. Well, it won't matter anyway. I don't know how he looks like." Sakura sighed.

Meiling ran up to Sakura, breathless. "Sakura! He's here! He's here!" Meiling said breathlessly. "He is?" Sakura asked, excitement bubbling up inside her. "Yes, he's over there! Go talk to him." Meiling said as she pulled Sakura out of her seat and gently pushed her to the direction where he was.

Sakura gulped and looked back at Meiling. "I- I can't!" Sakura whispered. "Oh please! Where has the fearless Sakura gone too? Go on! Go talk to him!" Meiling said loudly. Very loudly.

It was dead quiet. Sakura blushed and glared at Meiling as she slowly walked down the steps. She flashed smiles at people and stopped.

'_What am I doing? I don't know him! I can't just waltz up to him and say oh I am so curious about your ability! I don't even know what he looks like!'_

Sakura turned and walked up to her father. And mumbled something about her presents. "Oh yes, your presents. We will do that in a few moments. Please everyone continue on!" Fujitaka said cheerfully.

Sakura bowed and turned on her heels and walked briskly over to Meiling. Meiling blushed and muttered an apology. "Well it's no use now. I might as well forget my chance." Sakura sighed.

Eriol and Syaoran looked at the Princess with curiosity. Then Eriol turned to look at Syaoran. "You know what? I think she was going to come introduce herself to you." He said with a grin. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sipped his apple cider.

"Boys, please! I don't want to bring attention to us. We're just lucky the King let us come in at all!" Yelen scolded the boys.

"Sorry mom." Syaoran muttered. Eriol flushed lightly. "Sorry Mrs. Li." Eriol whispered.

Sakura sat back down and tried to see who the Special boy was. Meiling pointed to the people standing near the refreshment table.

"Which one is he?" Sakura asked trying to see which one Meiling was pointing to. "Oh for heaven's sack! Sakura, the boy is the one with the chestnut colored hair, with brown eyes, and he's as tall as a six foot pole!" Meiling hissed.

Sakura looked and focused on a woman who limped over to a person. Then she focused on a boy who was about six feet with glasses. Then she turned to the person who was talking to the boy with glasses. He had chestnut colored hair, brown (or really chocolate) colored eyes. He was about six feet tall.

"Do you see him now?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded and glanced over to the boy again. "Go introduce yourself." Meiling said with a glitter in her eyes. Sakura's eyes changed from curiousness to sadness.

"I can't, Meiling. I feel like I'm being watched. Maybe next time." Sakura muttered quietly. Meiling sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say." Meiling said and walked away.

Sakura looked to the ceiling, where angels were painted. "When will I be strong enough to make my own decisions?" Whispered Sakura to herself.

"My people, lets begin the feast!" The King shouted with glee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! It was so fun to write! Ok well PLEASE review! Thank you so much! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you:)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Seer and the Princess**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you oh so much for reviewing! Thank you! I would like to thank **ccsinuyashaloveraa, Pati101, Musette Fujiwara, GalaxyGirl1809, and dbzgtfan2004 **for reviewing! Thanks a bunch! Alright, let's continue now shall we? I hope you…

Enjoy:)

Summary: A special boy can see into the future. The Princess of the land is drawn to him. But conflict arises when the King forbids her to see him. But with the help of the Queen and almost everyone around them, love will bloom.

Chapter 2: The Feast

Sakura sighed but stood up and went to stand next to her glowing father. Her mother joined them shortly after. "Be strong." Nadeshiko whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded without looking in her mother's direction.

Meiling stood next to Sakura and smiled. "Are you going to take a chance and sit next to him?" Asked Meiling with a smile pasted on her face. Sakura shook her head no. "I can't. Look his mother, I presume and friend is sitting next to him. So it makes no use trying to talk to him at this ball!" Sakura stated and walked to her seat, which was next to her mother's and Li's mother!

When the king saw the arrangement he almost burst. "Sakura! Sakura, come sit next to your father." He yelled from all the way from the other side of the room. Sakura felt her cheeks blaze and she quickly looked down to the ground.

"Sakura! Listen to your father at once! Come here!" Fujitaka snapped. Sakura felt tears well up, but kept her head down. "You don't have to go if you don't want to!" Nadeshiko said as she stood up.

"Fujitaka! Stop this nonsense and put your stupid memory in the past. One day she was bound to meet them one day or another. So stop meddling!" Nadeshiko snapped and looked away. She sat down and announced for the feast to begin.

Everyone ate in silence, not trusting their own voices, for fear of the king and the queen having a quarrel. But Sakura hated the quietness, so she turned to Yelen and smiled.

"Good day, Miss. How do you do?" Asked Sakura with a small smile. Yelen looked at the princess in dismay. Was the princess really speaking to her or is she just dreaming?

"G-good day, y-your highness." Yelen said with shock showing in her voice. Sakura's smile widened and her eyes glittered. "It's so nice to have someone to talk to besides my mother of course. What is your name, Miss?" Asked Sakura as she took a sip of water.

Yelen hesitated but said, "Yelen. Li Yelen." Sakura looked at her for a moment and paused before saying, "Li Yelen? The mother of the gifted boy?" Sakura asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

Yelen nodded and pointed to the boy next to her, who was chuckling over what the boy next to him said. "I'm his mother. Let me introduce you both." Yelen waited for Sakura to say no thank you, but if it was possible, her eyes opened wider and you could see the excitement in her face.

Yelen smiled and thought; here's a girl that believes in my son. Yelen reached over and tapped her son on the shoulder. Syaoran turned to his mother and nodded. "Syaoran I am going to introduce you to my newly found friend. Please don't make a foul out of yourself, alright?" Yelen said then turned to Sakura.

"Princess, this here is my son. Li Syaoran." As soon as the words left her lips, Sakura's face became so ashen; it reminded her when Syaoran was having a vision.

Sakura fidgeted with her hands. "H-hello." Sakura whispered.

_How stupid I must sound!_ Sakura thought as a blush made its way to her face. Syaoran smiled kindly and nodded. "Hello. You're the princess right? I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran said as he could see Eriol with the tips of his eyes, laughing.

Sakura smiled. "Please to meet you kind sir… Can you really see the future?" Blurted Sakura, who immediately put her hand on top of her mouth. Syaoran looked surprised, but just for a moment.

He nodded then smiled. "So the rumors are true. The Princess is interested in me!" Syaoran began to chuckle lightly. "You see Princess; I thought the rumors were false. Please excuse me." Syaoran bowed his head and stood up. He left the room as everyone eyed him.

Sakura looked over to Meiling, who was looking frightened. Sakura eyed her father and noticed he was looking at her with such fury; it chilled her to the bone.

Nadeshiko stood up and grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Go to your room!" She yelled. Sakura felt her heart race. Her mother wouldn't be yelling at her because she talked to him, right?

Sakura ran out of the banquet room and stopped. She spotted Syaoran breathing heavily and he was looking as white as paper. Sakura cautiously walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm.

The surprise look that Syaoran gave Sakura was different than any other. "Your highness!" Syaoran stepped back and pulled his arm away from her touch. "Please leave! Something will happen to you! Go!" Syaoran urged the Princess to leave the room.

Sakura not sure what to do, let Syaoran push her out of the room. "Prince Ryu will be here any second! Please leave!" Syaoran said as sweat trickled down his forehead. Sakura turned to face him. She could tell something was wrong with him. But what?

She touched his forehead and heat radiated from her hand. A small blush formed on Syaoran's pale face. "Please…" He whispered. Then as quick as lightning he pushed Sakura out of the way and Sakura fell to the ground.

"Get away from my girl!" A shout was heard from the top of the roof. Sakura looked around but she already knew who it was. Prince Ryo.

Syaoran held his eyes closed as he clutched his side. How could he be fooled? Why wasn't he moving? He then fell to the ground and began to fight for breath.

Sakura stood quickly and ran to him. She pulled him to her and saw blood trickle down his side. Anger welled up from deep within her. "Prince Ryo! You complete idiot! Come out this instant!" Yelled Sakura as she glanced around the room.

Prince Ryo appeared and looked at Syaoran with triumph. "You see Princess? Do you see how I'm a suitable husband for you? I will protect you from likes of him!" Prince Ryo said as he stepped forward.

Sakura clenched her fist. No way was he going to even lay his filthy hand on her! "Get away from me you filthy pig!" Sakura screamed as she stood up and heard a groan. "Sorry!" Sakura said as she made sure Syaoran was laid down with ease.

"Ryo, please leave! I will never accept your proposal!" Sakura said as she took a step toward him. Ryo scowled then turned and left.

Sakura let a sigh of relief leave her lips. How could he do such a thing? Thought Sakura as she went back to the wounded boy.

Sakura cold see a thin, almost invisible, arrow sticking out of Syaoran's side. Sakura gently touched the arrow and Syaoran winced in pain. Sakura then grasped it and pulled with all her might.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran screamed as he felt the arrow slip out of him.

"I'm so sorry, but you see, I had to take it out or it would grow worse." Sakura said as she ripped a piece of her clothing and pushed it to his wound.

"Be brave, kind boy. You will see another day. Don't worry the wound is not as painful as it looks." Sakura said as she began to pour water from the statue that had water pour from its mouth.

"Ya, that's what you think." Mumbled Syaoran as he winced in pain. Sakura rolled her eyes and wrapped the wound with a Band-Aid. Sakura watched as Syaoran pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"Thank you." He said quietly, hiding his face. "You're very welcome." Sakura answered back. "I better be going, before my mother becomes worried." Syaoran said as he stood up and bowed stiffly. "Good night, your majesty." He said and began to leave the room.

Sakura watched him leave before she whispered, "Good night, Li Syaoran."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is so short! But I needed to end it here! Please review! Thanks again for the reviews! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know! Thank you for reading:)


End file.
